War for the Heart
by Cristaldragon
Summary: Sora, Kairi, Naminé, Riku and Zuko return from Eden with the keyblades to find someone else with one and desperate war against shadow like creatures. Crossover
1. Prologue: Ancient doom, new heroes

cristaldragon: Well it's my second story and I hope you'll like it. Is a crossover of many anime, video games, and others but the characters of Kingdom Hearts are the main ones. If you see a mistake tell me. Enjoy!

I don't own anything.

* * *

Prologue: Ancient doom, new heroes

An old man sat smoking his pipe in a secluded room deep within an old castle floating in the sky. The only door the room had was carefully opened and five children were brought in by the guards. Each of the children bore different clothing, but what were more noticeable of them were the colors they had. There were two girls in the group; the oldest was wearing green, the youngest light blue. Two of the boys seemed identical in every way, what separate them were the white clothes one was wearing and the black clothes of the other. The last boy was as old as the oldest of the girls, he was wearing red clothes.

The guards left the room and look it. The old man rise from his seat and said to the children "How about a warm fire before we introduce our self." He took some sort of stick from his garments and pointed it between the children and himself. A bright red spark went out of the stick and a fire, with no wood, started. The old man sat again and place the stick back were he took it from. The five children were amaze and started to speak with each other loudly of what happen just in from of them. The old man smiled and said in a calm voice "Now, now, children settle down." The children quieted down and paid attention to the old man. He smile once more and spoke again "How about an introduction, I'll go first then you." He stood up from his sit and spoke in a gentle voice "I'm Albus Dumbledore, a wizard and the one chosen to represent the Earth in this once every hundred year reunion." The girl in green stood up and spoke in a sad tone "I'm Jessica, I'm seven years old, and I thought I represented the Earth Kingdom." The girl's eyes started to fill with tears and Dumbledore spoke "Ah yes, I'm sorry little one but I spoke from my previews knowledge. I believe that what I know as Earth you call it the Blue Star." The girl's eyes quickly dried up and with great emotion she asked "Your from the Blue Star? Wow, can you tell us about it?" The wizard answered "Yes, but first lest finish our introductions." The boy in red stood up and said in very loud voice "I'm Zuko, I'm seven years old, and I represent the Fire Kingdom. And I can't believe that some one that is half beast man is such a crybaby." Jessica got angry and punched Zuko in the chest making him fall. "I'm not a crybaby you jerk, call me that again and I'll really show you the half beast man side!" she yelled at him. Zuko quickly jumped back up and ready to fight. Dumbledore stood between them and said "Settle down, this reunion is to promote peace not war." The two of them went in different side of the room constantly glaring at each other.

The two identical boys stood up and said at the same time "I'm Riku and I'm six years old." Form a moment there was silent and the boy in black went first "I'm Riku, I'm six years old, and I represent the Kingdom of Darkness." The boy in white continued right after the one in black "I'm Riku, I'm six years old, and I represent the Kingdom of Light." Every one in the room was silent for a moment and Jessica spoke "Aren't you two related or something?" "NO!" both answered at the same time. "What are you're second names?" asked Dumbledore. The one in white answered "I'm Hikari, Riku Hikari." "I'm Niwa, Riku Niwa." The one in black answered after. "Then it easy, we'll just refer to you by your second name. Does one of you disagree with my solution?" asked the wizard looking around, seeing all of the children nodding negatively.

Last but not least the girl in light blue stood up and in a very shy voice she said "I'm Kairi, I'm five years old, and I represent the Water Kingdom." The old man smile and said in calming words "Don't worry little one you're among friends." Kairi smile at him and sat down. "Well now that we now each other how about a little story?" The other children sat around the magical fire except for Jessica who said "I thought you were going to talk about the Blue Star." The wizard sat and said "Well little on the story has to do with the Blue Start and your world." Jessica smiled and took her position next to the fire.

* * *

_Long, long ago there was nothing but chaos in our universe. There was no light, no darkness, and no place to live. But then god descended in our plane of existence. He or she brought balance to this place. Then created Eden, paradise, and he filled it with every kind of plant and animal you may think of. In the end he created man and woman to live in Eden. _

_But god was followed, his most powerful angel Lucifer came to Eden and saw what god used to give it warmth. God had left his heart on our universe and Eden was made around it. Lucifer wanted it and tried to take it but he couldn't get close to god's heart because it radiates goodness, something Lucifer was not. Angry, he then tricked both humans to eat of the forbidden fruit the only thing god said not to do. Unfortunately god saw it all and created Earth also known as the Blue Star around the outside of Eden facing the now organized chaos and exile the humans to this lower copy of Eden. He then seal the doorway that connected both worlds leaving Gaia, the spirit of Eden, to guard the humans until the day the taint of Lucifer no longer is part of their hearts. While god created the Blue Star Lucifer returned to the higher plane from which they came and armed a revolution against god. War was all the higher plane felt from then on, because both forces have being equally matched since god relinquished his heart to us, the only thing that truly was unbeatable. _

_Time passed and god sends his only son to help the humans achieve paradise. At first his sacrifice seemed to be giving fruit but Lucifer infiltrated god's instrument of guidance, the church. Hence came the Dark ages to the Blue Star in which the church contradicted its teachings to maintain its power and spread it self through the globe. _

_God then created the outer realm. Like the rings of Saturn, the outer realm surrounds the Blue Star yet its existence was unknown and invisible to it. God moved all of the magic reached by the humans of the Blue Star to the outer realm so that Lucifer couldn't get to it. It was organized as follows: Light to the right, darkness to the left, Fire to the lower right, Water to the lower left, Wind to the upper right, and Earth to the upper left. Each one with a spirit, a being of the very element it guards, and also each spirit was capable of making a doorway to the Blue Star. Between them, spaces of nature: Valley, Volcanoes, Sea, Desert, Forest, and Mountains. _

_Peace reigned in the outer realm until Lucifer came to it. Convinced that the humans' magic was the key to opening the gate to Eden and obtaining the power of god's heart, he caused a great war between the six elemental kingdoms to posses the powers of the dragons, beings of power that even the spirits couldn't control. In the end most dragons were killed and the seventh kingdom, which was composed by the natural spaces between the elemental kingdoms were magic users of no elemental attribution lived, was almost destroyed. Those who survived asked Gaia, the spirit of Eden, also known as "The Great Spirit" to take them back to the Blue Star were the continued a secret life with the magical creature who accompanied them. She also recovered the stolen powers of the dead dragons and turned them into small crystal spheres. Her booming voice was heard thought out the outer realm as she declared an end to the war. Lucifer fears the Great Spirit because she was in touched with the power in god's heart and went back to the higher plane scheming to once again return to the outer realm and claim the powers of the dragons and spirits to gain that what he desired. Gaia turned to the humans and undid the lies that Lucifer made to cause the war. She returned most of the outer realm to normal and before she left back to Eden she said "To those of royal blood I give you half of the spirits power, the powers of a dragon of your element, and the responsibility to warn me in case of "his" return. So I can spread the word by returning your cities to the fortress that I now take away." She left and the outer realm once more was at peace._

_10,000 years passed and one day all of the sudden the fortresses appeared once more. The sea was divided by massive wall of ice with the water city of Aglis as the only passing point. All the volcanoes erupted filling the empty canals of the fire city of Kilika the passing point in the only road that crosses the now sea of magma that is the Fire Kingdom. Mountains of crystal emerged from the ground surrounding the light city of Pentagulia, only to be accessed by a cave that contains a five headed dragon that can only submit to light. The wind city of Vane took flight only to be reached by the transmission spring hidden on the endless mountains that is now the Wind Kingdom. Seven walls sprouted from the ground surrounding the earth city of Vellweb, between each wall there is quicksand and the outer wall contains seven towers were they see all. Mountains emerge were once was wasteland, all of them cursed with corrupted gravity all around the dark city of Mayfil, reachable only by a cave that contains a three headed dragon that only darkness can defeat._

_It is believed that the wind prince Sora was the one to warn Gaia since he was the only one missing after the fortresses arrived. No one knows what happened, no one knows what he found, and all anyone knows is that Lucifer is walking among us now.

* * *

_

"That happened almost a thousand years ago." And with that the old wizard finished his tale. The children were quite amazed, they never known that their lands look that way because of that. Kairi, with her innocent eyes, asked "What happened to Sora?" Dumbledore thought for a second and answered "Who knows little one, it's said that the Great Spirit went to Eden after her last appearance. So he might have lost everything to get there." Kairi, still not convinced, asked "What do you mean?" Dumbledore sighted and said "There one way to get to Eden and that is to visit a time-space witch, she grants wishes for a price, and a wish like that could have cost him every thing." Kairi looked scared and said "He died." "No child, life can't be taken to grant a wish. What I meant was he could have given up everything that made him who he was and probably continued a live in the Blue Star as a muggle, I mean a magic less human, but by now he might as well be dead, no ones lives a thousand years." The wizard answered before she started to cry. Hikari then added something to the conversation "Then why doesn't Lucifer wish himself to Eden?" The wizard looks at him and replies "Because there are two parts to the seal, one is a magical barrier and the second is a test of the heart, only those with good in their heart can enter Eden."

The guards entered the room and said that the time has run out. The children stood up and said their good-byes to Dumbledore and each other. Once finished the guards took them away. The old wizard was alone once more and took out his pipe and thought. (So the heirs of light and darkness are look alights, that means the confrontation shall soon begin. I hope god have mercy in those children, when the time come I hope my history lesson is useful to them. I'm certain it's Lucifer's doing to ban the knowledge of the past in the outer realm.)

* * *

cristaldragon: Please review.  



	2. Chapter 1: Time to visit the witch

Cristaldragon: Time for an update!

I don't own anything I use in this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Time to visit the witch

It was deep into the night as hooded figure enter the temple of the water spirit in Aglis. Once inside he went directly to the chamber of the spirit and locks the door behind him. He took the hood of his face, a burnt mark cover his left eye and he was bald except for a ponytail of black hair. "It seems the temples are the same. The only difference I notice is the art and the spirit," he said as he approached the middle of the chamber, where an altar stood. From a shadow a man with platinum hair walked out and light green eyes saying "Back then the kingdoms weren't at war or divided as today." "It's been a long time Riku," said the man with the scar. "Same here Zuko," replied Riku. "Only someone trained in the art of ninjitsu, style used only by the warriors of the Kingdom of Darkness, can hide effectively in the shadows," started Zuko. "And only someone with fire bending abilities can melt the lock on the door to the chamber of the spirit," said a woman with brown hair, blue eyes and skin as white as snow. "And only a member of the royal family of the water kingdom can open the door to the chamber even with the lock melted and the door stuck. How are you Kairi," said Zuko turning around to face the girl.

Kairi signaled to two other figures to come closer. One was a girl with tan skin, brown hair and blue eyes. The other was boy with the same characteristics. "These are Katara and Sokka they've been my friend for a long time I will entrust the safekeeping of the spirit to them while we are away," she said pointing to them. "I left Uncle Hiro protecting Galea, the fire spirit," said Zuko. "Danny Phantom, a boy halve human and halve ghost, is protecting Dark, the spirit of darkness," said Riku getting closer to the other two royals. Zuko looked at Kairi and asked "Any news from Jessica?" The girl nodded and answered "She said she won't be able to come to the Blue Star with us because Vellweb is under attack by some shadow like creatures." The fire prince turned to Riku and said "You don't happen to know anything about those creatures?" Riku closed his eyes and asked Kairi "Did she mention any other characteristics of them?" "Their eyes, she said their eyes shined like they had light inside them," the girl replied. "Is that of any relevance? Creatures of shadows can only be made by summoners of the Kingdom of Darkness!" yelled Zuko. He truly distrusted Riku, there's been a lot of evil doing from the darkness, and Zuko believed this time was no exception. "I would feel better if the other Riku would accompany us!" he continued. Riku closed his eyes. Both of them, light and darkness, were the same. They looked the same, they act the same, they think the same, yet just because evil prefer the raw offensive power of the darkness he was treated by most in a distrustful manner. "He will join you in the break of light, at the same time I'll be leaving." He suddenly said. Kairi spoke up "Why Riku, you don't like to be called Niwa?" "No is not that," he quickly replied, "I just need to be at my kingdom while the rest of the world is in light, while Hikari needs to be at his kingdom by night."

They didn't argue more, it was a fact that, while the rest of creation have day and night, the Kingdom of Light and the Kingdom of Darkness were in eternal day and night. There is a story said by the caretaker of the royal families. A member of a royal family can enter the sacred place of its kingdom. In there they can control that element which they rule outside the boundary of their kingdom. This story is truth for light and Darkness. Sephiroth, the older child of the darkness, was entrusted with that task. He controls the night, while Riku maintain the darkness hidden during the day. Cloud, the older son of the light, controls the day, while the other Riku maintain the light hidden during the night.

Ever since they first met with Dumbledore the five children, now teenagers, maintained secretly in touched. They planed for one day to journey to the Blue Star and visit a Time-space witch so they could travel to Eden and talk to the Great Spirit. It wasn't until resently that, in their search through the land for a library or at lest a document that survive the destruction, they found the one piece of paper that had the location of one. Now they were ready to ask Rivas, the water spirit, to take them there.

"I call upon you, incarnation of water,

I call upon you, the healer of the four elements,

Come forth, Rivas!"

After Kairi said the incantation, Rivas appeared in the altar. She had the appearance of a woman in a dress, but she was completely blue, except for her eyes that glowed in a different tone of blue. "It is time my princess," the gentle spirit said. "Ready?" Kairi asked the other two royals. "As will ever be," answered Riku. The girl looked upon her other two friends. "Don't worry, we'll be fine, I'm not the best water bender for nothing you know," said Katara, "and we'll keep an eye on your parents too." Kairi smiled. "Get closer to each other," Rivas instructed. The two princes and the princess faced each other, they hold hands and closed they're eyes. Rivas raised her arms and a sphere of water cover the three of them. The sphere reduced in size until it disappears.

* * *

Japan…

It was raining, yet the moon shine trough the clouds. A woman in a black kimono waited in the backyard of her house. Then time froze and one of the raindrops grew bigger and bigger until the water disappear leaving behind the three royal looking face to face at the woman. "Are you the Time-space Witch?" Kairi asked as the rain continued to fall around them. "I've been call that," she answered, "We shall continue our conversation inside." The woman started to walk to her house the royals close behind her.

* * *

Cristaldragon: Thank you Squriellywrath for your comment so this chapter was for you. 


	3. Chapter 2:Secrets and Gates

Cristaldragon: Yay, another chapter, hope you like it.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 2: Secrets and Gates

Inside the witch's house the three royals were taking tea with her. The woman told them to call her Yuko. She explains how the wishing business works, the more magic it's required to grant it the more "value" the payment must have. All three of them of them were eager to go to Eden, but the witch made a proposal that they decided to accept. She would answer any question they ask, of course only if she knows the answer, until sunrise. In exchange, they take her apprentice in their journey.

Yuko explain how the knowledge of the past was forbidden in the outer realms. She mentions that the kings got together and apparently one suggested the banishment of all the records of the Dragon Campaign, the war that Lucifer started, and along with them all forms of literature. It seems everything was done under the excuse of preventing old rivalries to sprout a new war. But the truth was that Lucifer wanted this. Such knowledge could have prevented many troubles in the present, such as the appearance of Lucifer, or his methods of warfare. But all was lost and what remained is hidden deep within the ruins of what once were the greatest libraries or on the stories past down through fairy tales.

Time passed, and sunrise was approaching. They had used the rest of the time getting to know the Blue Star or Earth as it was call by its inhabitant. They even asked about Dumbledore. "The sun will arise in a few minutes, there's time for one more question," said Yuko. Kairi stood up and asked "Do you know what happened to the wind prince Sora?" Yuko closed her eyes and answered "I can't say if he's alive or dead. But there's hope that he is." "How could there be hope? He came a thousand years ago." Kairi replied quickly. Yuko opened her eyes and said "Times flows differently in the three worlds, Eden having the lowest and the outer realm the highest. The outer realm was created in the dark ages which to us was a thousand years ago, yet your history is that of 20,000 years. Not to mention that lately the times differences have been shifting in odd ways, probably due to the present of a being of a higher plane for to long." She took a sip of her tea and continued, "To tell you the truth, I was the one that granted his wish." The other gasped; the woman before them was telling something unbelievable. "To us it has been merely ten years when he came here all burned and hurt. We healed him as much as we could but he was to inpatient and insistent on going to Eden. Unfortunately the only think he had with enough value to grant that wish was his memories." She once again sipped on her tea and continued "It was complicated, I opened the way for him and he managed to go through the door, yet I had to uphold it until he completed his quest. Once I received his memories, I knew he had made contact with her." Kairi tremble and asked "Is that the price to go to Eden?" "No child," Yuko said shaking her head, "To you it shall something less dear. You're six, the payment lowers considerably." "I'm sorry to interrupt but we're five including your apprentice, who by the way we haven't met." Said Zuko replied. Yuko glanced at Riku and stood up. "It's time for sunrise, our meeting is over." She then headed outside the room and stopped before exiting. "Would you accompany me Riku?" she asked. Riku followed her and they walked to a balcony that overlooked the first rays of the sun.

"You haven't told them of your wish, haven't you?" she asked. As the first light struck Riku's body, a black flame covered his body and transformed his clothing. He was now wearing a white t-shirt and black pants. "I don't think they're ready to know that part of the truth," he said in a dual voice. Yuko went back inside and a girl with blonde hair in a white dress stepped in. "This was your doing, wasn't it?" he asked the girl behind him. "Was it wrong?" she asked. "No, it was helpful," he replied. The girl smile and got closer to him. Riku looked at her and said "I would like to see it." The girl took out a drawing notebook she had hidden behind her and opened it. The image was of three young men that looked like Riku. One was looking to the moon, another to the sun. The one in the middle was staring to a star in the dawn. He was dress just like Riku is right now. The others were wearing black or white. "This power of yours never seizes to amaze me, Naminé," he said. The sun was completely visible and a white flame enveloped Riku, changing him like before but this time into white clothing. "I'm glad you'll be joining us," he said in a normal voice. The girl just smile, grabbed his arm and went together to join the others.

When Riku came back into the room he was greeted by his companions as he hadn't travel with them. He presented Naminé to them saying she was the witch's apprentice. The others were happy to see him, the Riku of the light not the darkness. Both he and the other Riku went before hand to see Yuko. For some reason they wished to fuse together. They became the man that lingers in the twilight. When they returned, they found that in the day, Riku of the light was in control, and in the night, Riku of the darkness. Only while the sun was rising or hiding they returned to the state the fusion had left them.

They gather at the backyard reading them self for the small "trip". Yuko walked in front of them and looked at each one for a minute. Then she said "It's time for your payment." The witch walked towards Kairi. "Your payment is your pendant." The girl gasped, she didn't know how the woman noticed the pendant under her clothes. It was a gift from her mother, when she still showed feeling towards her. Hesitating she took it out and gave it to the witch. _It's for the best_. She thought.

Yuko continued to Zuko, whose face didn't stir in her gaze. "For you is your father heritage." "Is such thing possible to give?" he asked in disbelieve. "Are you willing?" she replied. Zuko fisted his hand and said "My heritage is the only thing left for me since my father kicked me outside his family." The witch smiled, like there was something she knew and wasn't going to tell. "Now boy, remember that you have a father AND a mother, you'll still have your mother heritage." The boy hesitated and asked "I won't turn into a girl, will I?" Yuko laugh at the boy's question saying he wouldn't. Zuko agreed to the witch's terms and waited as she worked her magic. Yuko raised her hand and what seemed like red vines cover Zuko and started to pull. Zuko stud in his ground like if the vines weren't pulling at all. The vines suddenly passed through Zuko's body binding a fiery beast, cover in fur, a mane that looked like fire and two gigantic horns. Yuko smile and said "Ifrit, the fire demon, currently the guardian spirit of the Fire Kingdom." A sphere trapped Ifrit and reduced in size until it could fit in a hand. Zuko's body was cover in a flame and a bird cry sounded all over the garden. When the flame vanished Zuko's body was like he had never been in a fight in his whole life. Even the scar in his eye had disappeared. "What happened to me?" he said starring at his hands. "A gift from the real guardian spirit," replied Yuko. Before Zuko could press the matter, Yuko walked to Naminé. "For you, my child, it shall be your notebook." The girl sighted and asked "How will I unleash my magic?" Yuko went to her and took the notebook saying "Your powers don't need a piece of paper to become reality. Eventually you'll be able to call ford those beings inside of your dreams, trust me." Yuko looked through the pages and found the one Naminé had shown Riku earlier. She looked at the boy and said to him in the ear "You'll price is your secret." Riku gasped and Yuko continued "The moment you receive the keys I shall torn the picture and claim my pay." Riku closed his mouth and looked angrily at the witch.

"Remember, I'll only open the gate. To get to the other side you must be worthy of it," said Yuko getting farther from the group. With some swift movement from her hands Yuko created a circle. Within it was only visible a whirlpool of colors. One by one they enter the circle, Kairi being last. The whole thing rendered her unconscious. _Oh God, I hope we can make it.

* * *

_

Kairi opened her eyes seeing the form of a young man she never had seen before. "Who are you?" was all she heard before falling unconscious once more.

* * *

Cristaldragon: Few, hope you liked it. By the way, the next time I write a new chapter, I'll change the name of the story to "War for the Heart". For some reason the title I gave this story didn't pleased me. Any question, suggestion or mistakes, please let me know. See ya! 


	4. Chapter 3: Aerith

_Cristaldragon:_ Is a short chapter but I just thought it was necesary to add it. As long as someone reads it and like it I thimk I'll continue it.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 3: Aerith, the spirit that fell in love 

Kairi opened her eyes and saw a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes looking at her. "Your awake," she said and leaned at her. "How are you feeling?" Kairi still felt a little dizzy and suddenly came to her senses. "Where's the boy?" she asked. "The boy?" said the woman, "Oh, you mean Sora." The woman turned her head and yelled "Sora, come inside, the girl woke up!" Kairi moved her head to see the door when a young boy with brown spiky hair came in. He got closer to Kairi but not enough for her to see his face. "Good, I was feeling really worried. Is that good Aerith?" Aerith smile and gently said "It means that you care for the person." "But I never felt worried about you or Zack, and I care for both of you," the boy added. "That's because we've never been in a dangerous situation before," the girl said standing up. The boy got nearer to Kairi and stare at her. _What beautiful blue eyes he has. _She thought. The boy blushed and ran outside.

After a few minutes of thinking Kairi got of the couch and went into the kitchen to find Aerith cooking. "Aerith is it?" she asked. "Yes, and yours," she asked cleaning her hands. "Kairi, it's Kairi," she answered. "So Kairi, what is it you want to ask me?" she asked. Kairi felt a little puzzled she didn't know what to ask and then a thought stroke her mind. "My friends, where are my friends!" asked Kairi almost in tears. Aerith turned around and put her hand in Kairi's shoulder saying "Don't worry; Zack is looking for them right now." A great burden lifted from Kairi. "Now, what is it you came her to ask me?" Aerith said. Confusion ran through Kairi's mind. "I'm sorry, we wanted to go to Eden and see the Great Spirit. I guess we ended up in the wrong place." _Why am I being so honest with her?_ Aerith smiled and sat at the table, she indicated Kairi to do the same. "Dear child, you are in Eden and I'm Gaia, the Great Spirit." Kairi was breathless. _How can it be? I thought she would look somewhat like Rivas. Not like a normal human. _Aerith smiled again. "I know is hard to belief, but please listen to my story."

* * *

_After my interference 11,000 years ago, I went after Lucifer. My hunt for him led my to the human world so I incarnated myself in a human, the one you see before you. After I turned eleven in human years I was accepted in a school for wizards in the Blue Star. I knew that somewhere in that school he was hidden. Trough the years I stay there searching for him, at the same time I befriended and fell in love with Zack. At seventeen something dreadful happened. Lucifer showed himself as a snake, as a Basilisk. During our match Zack interfered, not knowing that the snake's eyes didn't affect me, he jumped in front of me and took the serpent's deadly gaze. My human emotion over well me and I blindly went on the offence. Eventually my carelessness gave him an opening to escape and so he did. After the match I used my powers to revive Zack, but it was too much for my human body and I lost the connection with god's heart, the prize for my selfishness. I fell into a depression afterwards, my connection was the only thing capable to defeat Lucifer and I lost it for the live of my love. Anger, guilt, joy, many feelings were overflowing my heart, and for the first time I was lost. One day god talked to me in a dream. He said to me that it was ok and that I should return to Eden and to bring my love with me, and so I did._

* * *

Aerith stood up and went to attend the food. Kairi sat there, lost in thought._ Spirits don't have hearts. So for a spirit to become human and 'feel' for the first time must be quite, strange, but, to be filled with so much emotion at once must have bring her to the edge of insanity._ Kairi look at Aerith and asked "What about the boy?" Aerith chuckle and said "Don't you recognize him?" Kairi tried to remember, all she knew about him was his name. "I just met him," she replied. "True love, last even beyond live and death," Aerith said. An image passed through Kairi's mind, two persons calling for each other. 

"_Will I ever see you again?" one asked._

"_In paradise."_

"Aerith, Zack is here!" yelled Sora entering the kitchen. The image was destroyed, Sora was now in the place one of the figures was. "Do you want to see your friends?" Aerith asked Kairi and they went outside.

Before exiting, Aerith looked at box a top the small fire place. _Soon the keys will be used. I know god knows what he's doing, but I can't help but feel guilty for leaving them such a burden. _She takes a look outside and sees Zack smiling at her, being followed by Kairi's friends.

_What is done out of love, is beyond good and evil.

* * *

Cristaldragon: _That last part was from a wallpaper I saw in Blue Lagona and I thougth it fit nicely. Thanks Squrriellywrath for reviewing, I'm glad you like two of my stories, and don't woory I don't mind if you repeat your self. Till next time, adios.


	5. Chapter 4: A key of the heart

Chapter 4: A key of the heart, a key of the past

Zack, a tall man with long black hair was leading Kairi's friends to the house. Sora ran next to him and talked while Kairi ran to hug each and every one of them. By mistake she hugged Sora too. "Huh, miss I…" was the only thing he was able to say as the blood rushed into his face, Kairi, realizing what she was doing, quickly let go of the boy and turned around to hide her own blushing face. The rest of the group looked surprised at their action, yet Aerith was smiling. After some short introductions they were all eating Aerith's home cook meal. They all enjoyed it and even asked for seconds.

Night fell on Eden, and they all gather around a small camp fire outside the house. Aerith told her story and everyone kept silence for a while. Then Kairi jumped from her place with hands over mouth, whispering the words "Oh my god!" _Why didn't I think of it before?_ "Something wrong Miss Kairi?" asked Sora. Kairi just started blushing. Aerith smiled and stood up and took Kairi inside the house. "You want to ask something?" asked Aerith. "Sora, he is prince Sora of the Wind Kingdom, isn't him?" asked Kairi. "I was wondering when one of you would bring that up? Yes, he is." Kairi gasped and said "But, he's so young and…" Aerith shake her head and said "Listen, he is barely a year older than when he got here. The time anomaly caused by Lucifer is slowly stopping Eden. The energy created by the spinning of God's heart keeps Eden alive, but the spinning of Eden is what maintains the seal." "I don't get it? I thought God created the seal," said Kairi. "He did, but the seal requires constant energy, and he couldn't continue to give his from another plane of existence, especially since he was in a middle of a war."

After that little confirmation they rejoined the group, yet every time Sora's eyes set on Kairi, the girl blushed and looked away. _What is this feeling?_ Zack called for everyone attentions and said "To all of you, royals of magic, I officially welcome you to Eden." The group was a little confused while Aerith and Sora just laughed and Zack continued "Your highnesses, I present you God's heart!" The whole group looked up as Zack pointed up wards. "I don't see it," claimed Naminé. "There's nothing except for the moon and the other side of Eden," said Zuko and Riku quickly asked "Wait, if Eden is inside the Blue Star, how we can see the moon?" "Bingo!" yelled Aerith. They contemplated the moon for what seemed hours. All of them thinking of the same thing. _Its beautiful light calms my soul, I feel like I could stare at it forever._ Sleep fell over them and they just lay down where they stood, without worrying if anything could happen to them.

Gentle rays of sunlight woke everyone up. Where the moon was last night, now was a sun. "Now I understand how it gives life to this place, it's it light source," said Kairi standing up. After all of them had awoken and had breakfast, courtesy of Aerith, they gather once more in the same place the camp fire was last night. "Now," said Aerith in a serious tone, "I know you came here for my aid. You want me to bring peace back to the outer realms. But to do this Lucifer must be found and expelled from this reality. As you know, my connection with god's heart was severed and I no longer have a way to defeat him." "Why did you lose it? I'm sure god would approve the use of his heart for the one you love," said Kairi. "It's the law of equivalent exchange," said Naminé, "since god's heart is not a part of her, and she must give something in return for every time she uses it." "Like with Yuko?" asked Riku. "Yes," answered Aerith, "I was to give that was most precious to me, at that moment my mission was in the top of my list. So the logical result was that I lost the way for me to achieve my goal. Yet I have no regrets." Aerith looked at Zack and nodded. Zack went inside the house and came out carrying the box that was over the fire place.

Riku saw the box and immediately remembered Yuko's payment. "Guys," he said, "there's something you must know." Everyone stared at him; he felt his stomach turn into a knot. "Remember when we found the location of Yuko's place. That you asked why the other Riku would bring the info and not me?" His companions nodded and Naminé looked at him worried. "Well it was, because, me and the other Riku went to visit Yuko first." The others weren't surprised and just asked what was so bad about it. Riku looked at Naminé and said "When we went to see her we meet Naminé and…" The boy looked down to hide his blushing face. "We sort of had a fight over her." The other looked at him very angry and Zuko said "Is so typical for the two of you to fight over something and even someone." "That's not all," he said, "in the fight we trashed the place and Naminé's sketch book in which she had a portrait of both of us. As punishment Yuko fused the portraits and by doing so she fused us." The others were all around him saying how impossible his story was. Then Yuko's voice was heard in the air, "your payment is now." The sound of a paper being shred in half echoed in Eden, white and black flames enveloped Riku. His clothes changed, he was now wearing black jeans, a white shirt and a black jacket with two white vertical lines, his hair now partially hides his face.

After Riku's transformation everyone was speechless except for Naminé, Zack, and Aerith that said "Now I'm more certain that you are the ones I've been waiting for." She opened the box and inside there were strange looking key chains. "These keys are meant to unlock a power deep within the bearer, each made to draw on a specific force," she said picking one up and handed it to Kairi. "This one draws forth the powers of water in all its forms." The chain had the figured of snow crystal attached to it and it disappeared from Kairi's hand. "Where did it go?" asked the girl surprised. After a second she felt something weird in her chest. She slowly touched where her heart is and then she extended her hand right in front of her. Wave of blue light appeared in her hand and a strange sword-like thing sprouted out of nothing in her grasp. "That is a keyblade," said Zack, "Among all the weapons in existence they are unsurpassed in battling against evil." He took the weapon from Kairi's hand and a second later it disappeared from his grasp, appearing in Kairi's. "One of the few that chooses its wielder," he continued, "and it form molds to the heart of its owner yet it always keep a 'key' like appearance. So, what are you going to call it?" Thoughts flooded Kairi's mind but one constantly remained in front. The seventh queen of the Water Kingdom, the first water bender to use only ice, and the Guardian Force, that sleeps within her. "Diamond Dust," said the girl.

Next up was Zuko and Aerith handed him a chain with a reddish wing attached. The moment it disappeared, images flashed through his mind.

_A woman with anger in her eyes stood between a man and a baby in a cradle. "You shall not harm him!" said the woman as flames enveloped her. A winged figure appeared behind the woman and the man took a few steeps back. "Ifrit attack!" yelled the man in fear. The fiery beast appeared and jumped at the woman and ripped her arm. A single drop of blood fell to the floor and the flames surrounding the woman turned golden. Her arm appeared in its proper place and Ifrit started to growl in pain, he was slowly being consumed in a golden fire. "We are connected now, if I die so do you and if my son dies I will die in the worst way and you will feel all my pain," she said. The man growled and said "Fine then! Take her away!" Soldiers came in and took the woman, who looked back with tears in her eyes, saying "I'll always be with you, my son." _

Zuko came back into reality and a tear rolled down his face. In a red blaze appeared a keyblade in his hand and he said "One Winged Angel." The others were curious of what just happened but decided against asking. Riku approached Aerith and asked in a barely hearable voice, yet a duality was still heard, "Is there one for me?" The woman smiled and picked a strange key chain, it had the form of a black heart with a red X on it. The moment it disappeared in his hand a pain shot through his body. Zack went to him and whisper in his ear "Concentrate, calm down and work together." It took him a while but he managed to stand up and extend his arm, making appear a keyblade that looked like a bat's wing with an angel wing at the end. "This weapon has been known through history as Soul Eater, it forces it user to be in a constant balanced state. What are you going to call it?" asked Zack. Grunting he said "Way to Dawn."

Aerith went to Naminé who backed off a little saying "I'm no princess." Aerith just smiled and picked one of the key chains; it had a strange swirling stone saying "Who knows?" It disappeared and a memory came to her.

"_Kida, are you certain there is no other way?" asked a man whose only feature she remembers are his big glasses. A woman of white hair approached him and said "I'm afraid so." Two other figures stepped into sight. "The union of wizard blood and that of the Atlantean royal family have given to this child powers unimaginable," said one of the figures, an old man, a wizard named Albus Dumbledore. "In fact it brings the imagination to life," said the other, a witch, Yuko. "We'll teach her in the ways of magic and a way to control her powers," said Dumbledore. "Worry not my queen your daughter is safe in our hands and when the times comes, she'll be ready," assured Yuko._

"Crystal Guardian," said the girl as a keyblade seemly made of crystal formed in her hand. The attention was last placed on Sora who watched in aw the others receiving their key chains. He was rather surprised when he saw Aerith approach him. "Aerith, no, I mean come on, I don't want to leave you guys," he said pleading. "Now Sora, you knew that this time would come," she said holding his face. "Beside," she said in his ear, "don't you want to go with her?" The boy blushed. Aerith picked a key chain in form of three circles and gave it to Sora. Nothing special happened, a keyblade just appeared, a rather plain looking one. "Well that was exciting," said Sora sarcastically.

Aerith looked at the group and smiled. She bends her head into the box and said something that no one heard and the remaining key chains disappeared. "Time for you to go," she said with a smiled. She took a few steps back and said "May god be with you.' A gaping hole sucked the group and vanished.

"Sora got the Kingdom key," said Zack.

"Yes, the evolving keyblade, once he remembers his past, it will save the future," said Aerith hugging him.


	6. Chapter 5: Black Earth

Cristaldragon: Sorry for the delay, first battle here ya' go.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 5: Black Earth

Eden fell silent. The sound was the humming of three key chains. "You can go now," said Aerith to the key chains, "They need you." The items just disappeared after a bright flash. "Now is your turn to go," said the woman turning to the group of teenagers. She bowed to them and as soon as her body was straight again a magic circle appeared under them. White winds came from the four corners of the land and started to surround them.

"Aerith, Why are you sending me away?!" asked Sora trough the roaring winds. She just smiled and waved him good-bye. The winds cover them completely and they just vanished with it a second later.

"A king must defend his kingdom as well as his queen," said the woman as a tear rolled down her cheek. Zack came to her and hugged her.

"Is always hard for a mother to let go," he said kissing her in the neck.

"Especially when she doesn't know what will become of them," said Aerith.

* * *

The wind stopped and revealed the familiar form of the inner chamber of a temple. "Are we back to the Water Temple?" asked Zuko. 

"No," said Kairi, "It's to dry." The shadows started to move, they took a live of their own. They took the shape of small humanoid creatures with glowing yellow eyes.

"Heartless!" yelled Naminé pointed at the creatures. Riku put his hands together and then raised one.

"Blind Justice!" Lightning bolts rained down on the creatures, turning them to dust. It didn't last long as the creatures rise from their ashes. They corner the five of them against the altar.

"If this is a temple there must be a spirit here. One of you two guys try and call it," said Naminé from behind Riku.

"Anyone feels their element here?" asked Kairi hiding behind Sora.

"No," answered the two princes simultaneously. The door to the chamber burst open.

"Deva, cleanse the temple of shadows!" said a female voice hidden by the rising dust of the doors. A being made of rocks and plants came out of the altar. With is huge hand punched the ground in front of the newly arrived. The floor split open and literary ate the Heartless.

"What are you guys doing here? You've been missing for months now!"

"Jessica? I thought you say you had important business not an invasion in your kingdom!" said Zuko.

"Oh, can it scar face… What happened to your face?" asked Jessica getting closer to them.

"Is a long story," answered Zuko.

"Now which one of you yelled heartless?" asked the half beast woman. Naminé stepped from behind Riku. "Say, how do you know of them when we just recently found out their name?"

"Yuko told me about them," answered the girl, "They are…" Jessica stopped her.

"Keep it. I want my father to hear this too." Jessica then noticed Kairi behind Sora. "Kairi! Well this is a first! I've never seen you let a guy defend you like that!" The two of them just separated and blushed. "Anyway let's go to the palace and tell me all that happened on the way there, my father will brief you on our situation."

* * *

The Earth Kingdom was known for their great defenses. In times of peril seven walls, fifty floors high and twenty feet wide, rise around the capital city. Between each wall there was quick sand, making it only attackable from the sky. Beside that it is also know for his great architecture. The temples used to be the central structure of the city but when peace came the cities grew and the palaces were made the center. Vellweb was no exception, the city rise from the ground like a mountain with the palace at the top. 

The streets were completely empty as we walked through the stone city. The supposed garden where completely gone, more like turn to dust. Jessica gave no explanation, she just walked fast to reach the palace. Inside they found the citizens of Vellweb living in tents in the giant hallway. The audience chamber was no exception and we didn't see Mel anywhere. Mel or Hell Mel is the king of the Earth Kingdom his highly known for his low tolerance, none, more like it, to 'evil doers' as he calls the criminals. We reached the highest balcony in the palace where he was with his war counsel.

"Well this' a sight to be seen, people of different kingdom traveling together," he said giving a big laughed as the group came close.

"Daddy!" yelled Jessica, jumping at the arms of Mel. "This are my friends that I told you about, they are here to help us." The group jumped at this statement, leaving them open mouthed.

"Oh my little angel you know that only you and Deva are the only ones that can get rid of those 'things'," he said pointing to the sixth wall. The thing was completely dark, full of Heartless.

Like summoning with toughs a group of Shadow Heartless rises at the only exit of the balcony. "Leave those creatures to me. I'll show them the meaning of punishment!" said Mel swinging his giant axe.

"Daddy!" yelled Jessica standing in front of his father.

"Oh… alright…" sobbed Mel setting his axe down. Jessica went running towards the Heartless. Out of nowhere a keyblade appeared in her hand.

"It slices, it dices, it makes Heartless fall in their asses," she sang as she sent the Shadows to oblivion. One sneaked behind her but Sora sliced it before it managed to hit her.

"Guess we could be of some help in here," said Sora launching into a newly risen group of Shadow Heartless. The others followed his example and summoned their keyblades, all of them familiar with the ways of the sword. Jessica was heavily pounding her enemies, letting the beast out of her. Kairi used more counterattacks, using her enemies' attacks against them. Zuko was into a fiery offense with a certain style to it, not as ruthless as Jessica. Sora was a combination of both offense and counterattacks. Riku was swift and merciless. Naminé, as nervous as she was, used her keyblade to unleash a rain of lightning at the Heartless. It took them no time to finish them all and leave Mel open mouthed.

"Okay new girl, start explaining," said Jessica once Mel's war counsel calmed down. Riku looked menacingly at her but that has never worked on the half beast girl.

"Well…" started Naminé, "Yuko said the Heartless are the living impersonation of the darkness inside peoples heart. They crave for the light and so they attack people taking away their hearts and turning them into Heartless as well."

"Is there a way to reverse them to people?" asked Mel.

"Is very complicated," claimed Naminé, "we would need someone pure of heart and that have a connection to the person and even with that the person would be incomplete."

"Incomplete!" gasped the audience.

"When a person loses its soul it dies, but when he loss its heart the body and soul left behind is reborn into a being that is not suppose to exist, a Nobody."

"Are they dangerous? How do we deal with them?" asked people of the council.

"Unlike Heartless that act on instinct, the Nobodies are capable of thought and worst of all they incapable of emotions, making them far more dangerous and where there's Heartless there are Nobodies not far behind."

"Then where did this THINGS come from?!" yelled one of the council members. "There are enough of them to fill a whole kingdom!"

"It must have been the Kingdom of Darkness, that Dizz must have sent them to invade us," cried another.

"Don't blame them without proof imbecile," yelled Riku.

"He's right, there's no known magic that can create Heartless, only one being has been known to use this creatures to such extend," said Naminé. The whole place fell in silence, they knew who she meant, everyone but Sora.

"Who is it Naminé?" asked the unsuspecting boy, receiving glances of disbelieve from everyone.

"Lucifer…" said the girls in a whisper, the name even send chills through Mel's spine.


	7. Chapter 6: In the right way

_Thanks to rextron, this story will go on._

* * *

Chapter 5: In the right way

"Aw, man. Why, again, did we have to bring her with us?" asked the brown hair teen.

"Because, for the hundredth time, she is the only one with magic powers," replied the blond haired teen. Normally he's a patient guy, but everyone has a limit and his friend was reaching it. "If their willing to make contact it's probably going to be with someone of the magical community."

"Why not you…"

"For the hundredth time, I don't use magic!"

"You should be use to it by now Roxas, he's a self centered dweeb," said the red haired girl.

"No, I'm not!" said the brown haired boy, "If I'm self center, I wouldn't save the world so many times!"

"Why don't you both stop it while you still in the beginning," said Roxas, "Gwen, Ben is not a dweeb and he's here to help. Ben, we need Gwen to attract them. We still have half the flight to go, stop it now or so help me god I'll freeze the two of you if you don't quit it!"

"Fine…" answered Ben, "You still haven't told me what we're doing in England."

"We're looking for a man that goes by the name of Albus Dumbledore. The winds tell me he had contact with the outer realms. Maybe he knows how to get to Eden."

"Will this be a guided search or are we on our own?" asked Gwen.

Roxas smiled, "Guided."

* * *

A star stricken night, not a single piece missing from the constellations, the Silver Star was full and covers a quarter of the darkened sky and the gentle blue radiance of the Blue Star lined the southern eastern border.

"A penny for your thoughts," said Naminé as she approached Riku, "How are you dealing?" The palace in Vellweb was shrouded in the night's shadows. Only two souls were under the Silver Star's light.

"We do well when we need to," he answered.

"And the rest of the time?"

"Okay… we guess." A silent wind passed between the two.

"Your brothers must really care about you," Naminé suddenly said, "To allow you to do this and covering for you."

"Sometimes I wonder. Like them we're different but also the same. Deep down where it matters we're the same. That's why when we need to, we do well together." A few minutes passed, and a night strong wind made them return to their beds.

* * *

"_Sora…"_

Roxas jumped from his sleep. He looked around and saw nothing new, just a normal train cabin with a sleeping Ben and reading Gwen.

"Something wrong?" asked Gwen.

"No, no, it just…" said Roxas and then was interrupted by the horn of the train, "Never mind."

"It was nice of the Ministry to help us instead of sending us to Azkaban. Ben shouldn't have force his way in."

"You ever notice that, in the end, each of his messed ups turn outs to lead the right way."

"No, not really, are you serious?"

"Don't know," sighted Roxas, "It's just a feeling. Today he went after that thief, he change into Four Arms. He got the guy to the police, but in our way to disappear inconspicuously he 'accidentally' breaks a wall that got us into Diagon Alley. I had to fend of some spells with my powers and then we are taken to a magical court in which I had to explain that we want to see Albus Dumbledore. Now we're on a train to a school of magic in summer and all because Ben gave a too hard of a tap in a wall."

"Maybe your right…" said Gwen, "after meeting you things like fate and destiny took another meaning for me." They both stood silent waiting for the other to say something. "We better get some more sleep; the whole jetlag thing has me nodding off a little."

"Ok…"

* * *

"Your majesty, there is a young man soliciting an audience. He claims to be the Avatar." Silence fell in the hall. The morning light filled the dinning hall, the princes and princesses ate while the King was ambushed with plans from the council members. He wanted a completely fool proof plan since his baby girl had to participate.

"Who's the Avatar?" asked Sora. He felt himself grow smaller with the many stares.

"No one remembers how long an Avatar existed. He's master of the four elements and is the sole representative of the elemental kingdoms. He is the neutral judge of the tribunal," one of the council men said.

"I still don't know who he is," said Sora.

"If there's some one you can trust that's him, he reincarnated in the wind kingdom the last time I checked," said Jessica.

"Why is that?" asked Sora.

"Oh, right, the whole memory thing," mumbled Jessica, "You see, Sora, you're a long lost prince of the wind kingdom. If someone can remember you it's the Avatar, he's connected to his past lives."

"I'm a… prince?"

"You are, your majesty," said a beautiful woman dressed in green clothing entering the dinning hall.

"_Hello, young prince," said the nice lady in green._

"_Is an honor to meet you Avatar Kyoshi, welcome to our fair city in the sky. We hope you enjoy your stay," the 8 year old boy said. _

"_My, such good manners in one so young, did your parents put you up to this?" asked Kyoshi kneeling in front of the boy. _

"_They told me that if I was nice to you, they take away my grounding," replied the boy. _

"_Why would such a nice boy like you be grounded?" _

"_Cause I went to the temple." _

"_That doesn't sound like a bad thing."_

"_That's what I said," replied the little boy, "but they said that it was when it was after midnight, without protection, and in the middle of a storm. And I told them that Zephy called me cause he was sad and lonely."_

"_I see," said the Avatar, "and since when do you speak to Zephyr?"_

"_I don't know," answered the boy, "since forever, I guess." _

Where once was a lady, now stood a bald boy with arrows tattooed on his skin, he looked like a happy go lucky kid.

"Where is Avatar Kyoshi?" asked Sora.

"In here," said the boy pointing to his chest, "she sends her regards to you prince Sora." Sora took a couple of steps back and started yelling holding his head, only to fall unconscious a few seconds later.

"_A fair price,"_was the last thing the prince heard.


	8. Chapter 7: Two Journeys

Cristaldragon: I will update this story monthly, I'm afraid my studies don't allow me a lot of free time.

* * *

Chapter 7: Two journeys

"Why do you wish to go to Eden?" asked the old man filling his pipe.

"I'm looking for a relative," answered Roxas. The old man looked deeply into the boy's eyes and the lit the pipe. He gently put in his mouth and let a small puff of smoke out.

"I see," said the old man and he stood up. He reached for a near cabinet and took what appeared to be some very old glasses. He put them on for a few minutes and put them back from where he took them. "Why do you search for him?"

"Well… he's missing and he's family," answered Roxas holding back a bit.

"And the whisperer of the past has nothing to do with it?" Roxas couldn't hide the surprise in his face and the old man just laughed a bit. "My young friend, history may have been erased in your world but not in this one."

"You can help me then?"

"I can give you information, but I can't open the way to Eden."

"Then who can Mr. Dumbledore?"

"The Time – Space Witch is the only sure way," he answered. "For the realms to be connected and separated at the same time, some rules had to be set. In the outer realms only the spirits have those powers. Here on Earth, the Blue Star, there are few who have the power the open the way between realms. Only the witch knows how to open those ways in a complete safe way. Her position entitles her to wisdom beyond her years and time."

"Where can I find her?"

He laughed and said, "You don't find her, destiny take you to her."

"I've been looking for a way to Eden for two years," said Roxas standing up, "All I find are ways to go back to the Outer Realm."

"Maybe destiny is telling you something."

"I don't get it then. Why would destiny make me come to the Blue Star just to go back to the Outer Realm?"

"God works in mysterious ways," answered Dumbledore with puff of smoke.

* * *

Sora woke up surrounded by many faces with curious eyes. He noticed the room was full of light, that it was late in the day.

"Did I over slept?" he asked.

"Would everyone leave me and Sora alone for a few minutes? There are some things that I have to explain," said the bald kid with an air of authority. In a minute they were left alone. "Say Sora, what do you remember from your past?"

"I lived with Aerith and Zack. Kairi and the others appeared out of nowhere and Aerith sent me with them."

"What about before that?" asked the Avatar. Sora looked perplex for a minute.

"Nothing."

* * *

"Do you know something about the Crown Prince Sora of the wind kingdom?" asked the blond boy. The old man has just served some tea.

"I'm certain that the whisperer knows more than I," answered Dumbledore taking a sip. "Then again, she can't say anything, can she?"

"No..."

"Part of the whole no more history thing I presume," said the old man picking up the cup. "Such a foolish thing to do, there's a reason for such thing as keeping record of history. To discard it merely to forget an unpleasant moment is plain idiotic, especially if it involves a whole world." He took a sip and placed the cup down. "Are you familiar with the laws of equivalent exchange?"

* * *

"A fair price?"

"In order to gain something you must give something with equal value," said the Avatar, "Is one of the most basic rules in the universe. Yet people don't seem to get it."

"What does that have to do with my memories?"

"You gave them up."

"For what?"

"A chance."

* * *

"You would really do that?" asked a perplex Roxas.

"Of course," answered Dumbledore, "the witch and I are old friends. I'm certain that I can get her to see you."

"But what about the whole destiny stuff?"

"Maybe it is destiny that you meet her through me," said the old man smiling, "Don't you think so Yuko?"

"Certainly," said a female voice behind Roxas. He turned around and saw a tall young woman dress in black. "We wouldn't want the young prince to miss his great, great, great, uncle, now would we? After all…" she said presenting him a key chain, "he's a key to our future."


End file.
